Haruka Hikari
Haruka Hikari(ハルカ ヒカリ Hikari Haruka) is the second-in-command of Breaker Squad, a covert-team placed there by a secret organization and is lead by the Leader Antan Kuroari, who oversees the Rukon District and often steps in to take care of any situation that most Shinigami might not know of. After convincing Takashi Masamune to join their team, he was chosen to partner up with Harkua, who is acting as his trainer. Appearance Despite being over 70+ years old, she has the physically has the apperance of a young sixteen year old girl with long green hair and eyes, and is very endowed. Most of the times, she is often known for wearing traditional japanese clothing when she relaxes or goes out, which mostly included different color kimono's as well as sandles from time to time. After seeing the way Takashi dressed up, she decided that maybe Human World clothing would be a nice change of pace, choosing to wear a turtle-neck shirt and long skinny jeans that go well with her shoes. In her Shinigami attire, it is like any normal Shihakushō that most would wear, but after her exile she later decided to make it into something that didn't symbol everything she stood against. She made some slight adjustments in the shirt region, shrinking down everything to fight her perfectly without cutting down on wind resistance and movement restriction. She also worked on her lower half, making it perfect so her body isn't cut down on the same two resistance. Personality Even though she's well over 70 years old, on most occasions Haruka is often seen as the shy-friendly type whenever she's around groups of people. She is often seen speechless and very shy towards specific people, which includes her leader Antan and especially her partner Takashi, which hints a deeper feeling towards him despite their age difference. Even though she seems shy, Haruka isn't too shy to say what's on her mind and express herself whenever possible. At times however, she is often known for wining when it comes to certain gross things, an example of this was when she was forced to carry the head of a decapitated hollow, complaining as she had to hold it over her shoulder. However, when she goes into battles, her entire personality turns a full 180 degrees, changing from the shy type to the cold-focused type before the fight even begins. Synopsis 'Bleach: Original Genesis' Evolution Arc *Chapter 1: A teen named Takashi *Chapter 2: Introduction of Breaker Squad *Chapter 3: Month One: Basic Transition History Not much of her past has been revealed, other than the fact that like most of her teamates, she too was a former seat in one of the divisions. Powers & Abilities 'Natural Abilities' High Spiritual Energy - Despite only being the Fifth Seat in her former division, deep down inside she had the potential to make it to Second seat if she wanted too. Her energy is at par with any standard Lieutenant, but after receiving very special training from her leader Antan, she was able to increase how much energy she had and could use in any given situation. With the extra energy, she is often able to increase her normal abilities without having to waste too much, giving her new strength in most situations. Skilled Swordsman - Due to her former status as Fifth Seat, Haruka was able to hold her own against most of her other allies in a sparing match. However, against her Captain and Lieutenant, she wasn't able to beat either one of them in any sparing match. Her style is unique due to it's similarites to water, fluid and evermoving with each attack she deals. Her style often lets her opponent use up his energy first, then when the time is right, she strikes with most of her power. Kido Expert - What she lacks in raw strength, she makes up for in her ability to use Kido better than most other members of her team. She is able to use basic spells without having to use incantations most of the times, and even use some powerful kido without saying anything aside from their name. *'Raikōhō'(雷吼炮, Thunder Roar Sear; Viz "Fiery Lightning Howl") is her most powerful and most used Kido she has. It is often seen as a lightning type attack where the user generates an orb of yellow energy, and releases it at the opponent with powerful striking energy. In combination with her Zanpakuto, the attack is able to electrify her attacks, doubling their damage each time they are in use. Hohō Expert - Despite her lower rank in her former division, Hakura was known for being able to keep up with many of her betters in Flash Step. Her use of it depends on the given situations, whether that would be tracking down an enemy or fighting against someone. She is able to use quick bursts of speed to keep her opponent off-guard, eventually tiring them out to give her the final strike. 'Zanpakuto' |race = Zanpakuto Spirit |gender = Female |height = 5'3(Human Form) 8'9(Serpent Form) |weight = 101(Human Form) 310(Serpent Form) |partner = Haruka Hikari |shikai = Karipuso |bankai = Not Yet Achieved}} Karipuso (カリプソ Calypso) is the name of Haruka's Zanpakuto. In it's sealed form of a normal Katana, it's blade is designed with markings of two serpents leading down to a star shaped guard with a double-diamond designed hilt. She often carries her blade on her right-hip in an blue sheathe with star designs on it. When manifested, her first appearance is that of a large serpent that stands over eight feet tall, and at times she is able to change into a normal human appearance with long ears, sharp fangs, a royal outfit, and horns on the top of her head with a tiara. Shikai (始解,'' Initial Release''): By saying Undertow along with her Zanpakuto name, the sword isn't changed much aside from the blade transforming itself into crystal clear water form. The blade shape still has it's place on the sword, but the user's finger could pass through the water without breaking the shape. When in use, the sword still acts as a normal blade, able to slice through most things, and can collide with any other sword without losing it's normal shape or form it has. Shikai Special Abilities: When in it's shikai state, the user is able to control the shape of what the sword transforms into, what it's density is when it is shot at an opponent, and how sharp each attack can be when it is used at any one of Haruka's opponents. *'Kisetsufuu' ( 季節風 Monsoon) - After initial release, Karipuso is able to generate it's own water source, allowing Haruka to manipulate it with her hilt. Focusing a large stream of water, she is able to create whirlpool of water over her head and shoot it directly at her opponent. *'Sakeme Sensui' (裂け目潜水'' Rip Dive'') - Concentrating her own water or any large source of it, Haruka can draw it into her sword as it gets bigger, then by spinning the water widely, she creates a torrent that acts as a shield gaining strength with each spin it does. Quotes Trivia Category:Phantombeast Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Shinigami Category:Bleach: Original Genesis Category:Characters